EL BAILE DEL PERRITO
by VickoTeamEC
Summary: Los niños definitivamente no vienen con instructivo, ¿cómo responderles?, ¿qué hacer ante las situaciones en la que nos meten?- OS. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es de mi alocada imaginación.


**BELLA POV**

El taxi que me trasladaba de mi trabajo a la casa de Rosalie estaba por llegar. Miraba por la ventana extrañando cada vez más a mi hermosa Renesmee, mi hija de cinco añitos. Ella era mi adoración y la de su padre.

Habíamos sido bendecidos con nuestra pequeña cuando yo apenas tenía diecisiete años y Edward diecinueve; Nessie llegó inesperadamente, aún así no le negamos recibirla llena de amor y con la certeza de que lucharíamos incansablemente para darle lo mejor.

Hice una licenciatura en una universidad privada, que en poco más de tres años expidió mi título y cédula en ciencias sociales y recursos humanos; mi trabajo era en el área de recursos humanos de una importante cadena de mensajería. Edward había conseguido titularse y ahora trabajaba al lado de su padre cómo médico en el hospital central de la ciudad.

Todos los días despertábamos temprano, alistábamos a Nessie, desayunábamos cereal o fruta, dejábamos a Ness en el kínder garden, Edward me dejaba en el trabajo y él seguía hasta el suyo. Por la tarde pasaba por mí, nos tomábamos un par de horas para nosotros y recogíamos juntos a nuestra hija en casa de mis cuñados. Así eran nuestros días. Los fines de semana, nos poníamos creativos y rompíamos la rutina con lo que se nos ocurría en la semana.

El coche se estacionó en la dirección que le había indicado, pagué y me bajé emocionada porque por fin vería a mi dulce, curiosa y amorosa hija. Toqué la puerta, escuché un "pasa" que me dirigió Rosalie, entré y la vi hincada frente a mi hija, la tomaba delicadamente de los hombros, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, al parecer trataba de convencerla de algo.

—Por favor, Nessie —murmuró Rose.

Mi hija la veía con una mirada divertida y le sonreía negando lentamente con su cabecita.

—No, tía. —se limitó a contestar—. ¡Mami! —corrió el estrecho tramo que nos separaba con sus bracitos abiertos para que la abrazara.

—Hola, mi vida. ¿Cómo te portaste?—dije mientras caía hincada para darle un fuerte abrazo a mi pequeña.

—Bien. Pero…

—Por favor, no le digas. —suplicó Rose con un tierno puchero—. Lo prometiste, Nessie.

—No es cierto —refutó mi pequeña con su entrecejo fruncido en una leve arruguita, exactamente como lo hacía su padre, se veía tan encantadora.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté viéndolas alternadamente, sin entender la férrea negativa de mi cuñada.

—Mami, es que…

—No —la cortó Rose nuevamente con tono de derrota, alargando mucho la "o". Negativa que obviamente mi curiosa y testaruda Ness ignoró.

Mi pequeña tomó aire, comenzó con su brillante y gráfica explicación, que hizo que me sonrojara como un tomate y mi boca se abriera, cayendo hasta el suelo, para después bombardearme con un par de preguntas que no supe ni cómo contestar. Solo me limité a balbucear palabras sin sentido… "yo"… "este"… "bueno"…Ni una condenada sílaba decente escapó de mis labios.

Definitivamente los niños no venían con instructivo. Nunca, ni en mis más remotos sueños, ni siquiera en el último recodo de mi imaginación, pensé que éste momento llegaría. ¿Ahora qué hacía? ¿Cómo le respondía? ¿Qué le decía? ¿Cómo explicarle? Miré a Rosalie y encontré que ella estaba igual de perdida que yo.

Suspiré tratando de aclarar las cartas que había sobre la mesa. A ver, tenía una situación difícil de explicar; una niñita de cinco años curiosa y obstinada, además de muy observadora; una tía con las palabras en la punta de la lengua y las ideas revueltas… ¡Oh, sí!, y una madre, o sea yo, joven e inexperta que no sabía de qué manera explicar y aclarar las dudas de su hija.

El silencio reinó por eternos minutos, veía a Renesmee y encontraba en sus ojitos brillantes la esperanza de que yo pudiera ayudarla con sus dudas; veía a Rosalie y encontraba el mismo rumbo perdido que el mío. No fui consciente de nada hasta que Rosalie dijo "pasa" a quien fuera que estaba tocando la puerta.

— ¡Hola, princesa! ¿Cómo está la niña más hermosa del mundo?— Oh, oh.

Fue lo único que mi mente fue capaz de procesar al ver traspasar por el umbral de la puerta a mi feliz y sonriente marido. Y, por supuesto, me congelé aún más en mi sitio.

¿Cómo lo tomaría, Edward? Ni siquiera lo había saludado y Rose estaba a punto de carcajearse, por mi cara supongo, ella mordía sus labios con nerviosismo.

—Hola, amor ¿Cómo te fue? —pasó una de sus manos por mi cintura y dejó un leve beso en mis labios.

Estaba totalmente segura de que mi hija haría lo mismo que hizo conmigo con Edward, de lo que no estaba segura era de cómo iba a reaccionar él.

—Bien —fue todo lo que contesté.

Edward se agachó para levantar a Nessie, ella comenzó a reír y brincar entre los brazos de su papá mientras él se dejaba caer suavemente sobre uno de los sillones. Concienzudamente Rosalie y yo nos sentamos en el sofá de enfrente, erguimos la postura casi al mismo tiempo y nos limitamos a observar.

Cuando Edward y Nessie terminaron de reír y él la dejó de nuevo en el suelo… todo comenzó. Nessie nos dedicó una mirada a su tía y a mí, luego giró hacia Edward.

— ¿Papi? —preguntó esperanzada de que su adorado padre al fin aclarara las dudas que su tía y yo éramos incapaces de responder.

— ¿Si, princesa?

—No —susurramos Rose y yo al unísono alargando de más la "o".

Edward nos miró de reojo curioso sin entender nuestra tímida negativa y volvió su atención a Nessie.

—Tú eres doctor. —Edward asintió algo dudoso a la afirmación de mi niña—. Entonces, sabes cómo funcionan los animalitos, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Supongo que sé cómo funcionan. ¿Por qué? — ¡Ay no! Ahí venía la peor parte.

Edward le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, alentándola a continuar, pobre ni en sus más remotos pensamientos vislumbraría lo que ahora venía.

—Es que… hoy estaba jugando en el patio con Canela, luego se fue y caminó junto con Lito. Los seguí porque, ¡yo quería seguir jugando con Canela! Entonces vi cómo Lito le hacía así —Nessie se movió cómo perro a medio… "apogeo".

La sonrisa de Edward se congeló y la mirada poco a poco se le fue perdiendo en la nada.

—Le hacía así a Canela y luego le quería meter una… cosa —concluyó, mortalmente confundida.

De soslayo miré a Rosalie, apretaba los labios para no soltarse riendo, yo sólo miraba seria lo que pasaba y Edward seguía congelado con una estúpida expresión en el rostro. Si hubiera sido otra la situación, lo más probable es que me carcajearía de lo lindo, pero no, era mi esposo el hombre consternado, era yo la mamá sin respuestas y era mi hija la que curioseaba.

Así que no, no podía reír aunque estuviera a nada de soltar una patética risa histérica.

— ¡Ah! Y era rojo —aclaró Nessie "sabiamente". Rose y yo nos aguantamos la risa, casi atragantándonos—. Papi, ¿qué le hacía? Y… ¿qué era esa "cosa"? —preguntó con cara de asco.

Edward aun sin palabras, sólo movió las cejas, pero aún tenía el rostro rígido, en la misma posición: la mirada perdida, su sonrisa congelada en una absurda mueca… digno de un par de buenas carcajadas.

— ¿Papi? —Nessie pasó su pequeña mano frente los ojos perdidos de su papá intentando sacarlo de su estado de estupor—. ¿Papi? ¿Qué le pasa a papá? —preguntó ella dirigiéndose a mí. Me limité a encoger los hombros y darle una sonrisa temblorosa.

— ¡Rosalie! ¿En qué momento Lito se cargó a Canela? ¡El veterinario dijo que tendrá perritos! —irrumpió Emmett cómo un torbellino, sin darse cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente.

— ¡Canela! —Chilló mi niña al ver a los entusiastas canes que entraron meneando la cola con alegría—. Tío, Lito no cargó nada. Fue canela la que lo cargó cuando…

— ¡Ya! —gritamos Rosalie y yo interrumpiendo cuando Nessie estaba a punto de imitar al perro nuevamente.

—Tu tío ya… sabe —contesté un tanto sofocada, abanicándome con la mano, intentando inútilmente desvanecer el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

— ¿Tú sabes, tío? ¿Puedes decirme? —pidió con ojitos rogones.

— ¿Qué cosa? —parecía perdido, luego la luz del entendimiento lo iluminó y le sonrió socarronamente—. Claro que sí, pequeña. Déjame decirte que…

— ¡No! —rugió de pronto Edward. Wow, mi esposo había reaccionado. Ya era hora.

— ¿Por qué, hermanito? Deja que hable con mi sobrina sobre…

— ¡Que no! —Refutó Edward interrumpiendo a Emmett—. No vas a traumar a mi hija como me traumaste a mí, cuando papá y mamá nos dieron la… charla.

—Pero…—lo intentó disuadir divertido, se notaba que estaba gozando totalmente con la situación.

— ¡No, Emmett! —amenazó dándole una mirada asesina intentando contener su creciente furia delante de nuestra hija.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no llevas a los perros al patio? —propuso Rosalie, antes de que Edward le saltara a Emmett directo a su yugular.

—Mami, ¿puedo salir a jugar? —pidió mi Ness.

—Claro, mi niña.

Nessie tomó la correa de Canela y ellas junto con Emmett y Lito salieron corriendo al patio. Poco después Emmett entró confundido a romper el silencio de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente decírselo? —preguntó Emmett un tanto molesto.

—Agradezco tu intención, Emmett. Pero preferiría una manera menos traumatizante para mi hija de explicarle… eso —dije.

— ¡Es tan fácil! —Dijo Rosalie exasperada—. Pero a la vez tan complicado.

—Exacto —concordó Edward.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quién era capaz de interrumpir nuestro drama existencial?

—Pasa —repitió Rose como una autómata, así como lo había hecho con Edward y conmigo, perdida en sus pensamientos, seguramente intentando buscar una solución.

— ¡Hola! ¡Qué alegría encontrarlos juntos! —Suspiré aliviada al ver quiénes eran. Esme y Carlisle, mis suegros, llegaron para salvarnos o… ¿no?

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Carlisle extrañado, al ver el ambiente contrariado.

—Pasa que Rosalie, Bella y Ed; están haciendo un drama —explicó Emmett, como si estuviésemos hablando del tiempo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Esme rápidamente.

—No saben cómo explicarle a Nessie cómo, ni por qué los perros se estaban apareando —contestó.

Dicho así sonaba tan fácil.

— ¡Oh! ¿Por qué no le explican así cómo nosotros hicimos con ustedes? —cuestionó Carlisle.

—Porque era Emmett el que quería hacerlo y por ningún motivo permitiré que traume a mi hija cómo lo hizo conmigo —contestó Edward siempre protector, haciendo una divertida mueca, y entornando los ojos como si estuviese recordando su experiencia nada agradable del embarazoso asunto.

¿Qué cosas le habrá dicho Emmett?

—Edward, Bella, ¿nos permiten hacernos cargo de esto? —pidió Esme como siempre conciliadora.

—Claro —dije sin dudar. Miré a Edward y asentimos al mismo tiempo.

Suspiramos y los cuatro nos dejamos caer en los sillones pesadamente. Confiaba en mis suegros, sabía que todo saldría bien y…. así fue.

Después de que mi hija estuvo satisfecha y terminó con su largo cuestionario, decidimos regresar a casa. Era una pequeña tan ocurrente que no dudó en ponernos al tanto con lujo de detalles sobre la importante plática que tuvo con sus abuelos. En más de una ocasión Edward y yo reprimimos la risa, no queríamos interrumpir el tono profesional con el que Nessie nos contaba absolutamente todo.

—Y eso es lo que los hace diferentes —concluyó su relato con una hermosa sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Me alegra que tus abuelos pudieran explicártelo —expresé conforme del trabajo que habían hecho mis suegros. Acaricié sus rizos cobrizos y besé el tope de su cabeza.

—Sí, él tiene eso porque es niño— dijo sonriente. Edward y yo nos miramos en complicidad y sonreímos levemente—. ¡Espera! —Exclamó con el pánico casi palpable en su dulce voz—. Papi… ¡tú eres niño!

En ese momento nos detuvimos en un semáforo en rojo, Nessie se estiró hacia Edward, puso sus manitas a cada lado del rostro de Edward y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Eso quiere decir que… tú… tú…—su tono de decepción era tal que conmovía— tú… tienes esa… "cosa"—dijo con terror.

Un sofocado sonido nasal se me escapó en mi precario intento por contener mis carcajadas.

—P… pu… pu… pues… ¿sí? —contestó estupefacto ante el descubrimiento de nuestra hija, sin siquiera saber lo que decía.

—Papá — ¡Uy! Ese tono en Renesmeé es de temerse—. Promete que nunca, nunca, nunca, jamás en la vida… usarás eso con mi mami —Oh, oh.

Pobre de mí Edward, su carita de desesperación, su mirada de "¡ayúdame!" y su puchero casi me hacen intervenir. Pero si abría mi boca lo único que conseguiría sería reírme lo que restaba del camino.

—Pero…—susurró apenas intentando disuadirla.

— ¡PRÓMETELO! —mi hija sí que daba miedo cuando se imponía.

—El… semáforo… cambió —informó en un pobre intento de cambiar el curso de la conversación, se escucharon un par de claxon detrás de nosotros apurándonos, pero conociendo a Nessie, ella no se rendiría en eso era igualita a él.

— ¡PRÓMETELO!

— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Lo prometo —soltó rendido sin pensar.

Inmediatamente Nessie conforme y feliz con la respuesta, lo soltó y tomó su lugar sobre mis piernas.

—Muy bien —dijo cómo buena niña y tarareó canciones infantiles el resto del camino.

Había sido una tarde de locos. Nessie de tanto que había jugado por la tarde corriendo con Lito y Canela, en cuanto llegamos a casa cayó rendida ante Morfeo.

Ahora Edward y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación preparándonos para ver una película en un canal del cable antes de dormir.

—Bella —murmuró sensualmente sobre la piel de mi cuello. Pasó los brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me pegó hacia él.

—Apártate —dije empujando mi cadera hacia atrás tratando de hacer que se alejara.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó sin entender mi rechazo.

—Acabas de prometerle a tu hija que…

— ¿Qué? ¡No, no! ¡No me digas que te lo tomaste en serio! —exclamó sin dar crédito a mis palabras, luego hizo un tierno puchero que me hizo reír—. No te rías de mi desgracia.

—Lo siento mucho. Tienes que negociar con tu hija para que te permita usar esa… "cosa"—usé el mismo tono que ella, no pude negarme romper en sonoras carcajadas.

—P… Pero…

—Nada. O tienes su permiso… o no hay nada.

— ¿Y cómo voy a hacer para hablar sobre… eso… con mi hijita? —chilló a punto de una pataleta.

Me limité a encogerme de hombros, giré para zafarme de sus brazos y me metí en el baño. Cuando salí lo encontré sentado a mitad de la cama, viendo la televisión y la mirada triste. ¡Se veía tan adorable!

— ¿Ya empezó? —pregunté.

—No, faltan cuarentaicinco minutos —contestó sin emoción con la vista fija en la pantalla.

—Edward, ¿estás enojado?

—No.

— ¿Entonces? —negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien —dije sin querer discutir más sobre el asunto. Me acosté a su lado y le di la espalda.

—Es que… ni siquiera lo hacemos cuando ella está en la casa. Por eso nos escapamos al salir del trabajo —refutó en suaves murmullos.

Sin decir nada me puse de pie, me asomé al pasillo, luego cerré la puerta y eché el seguro.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno… Ness no dijo nada con respecto a mí —trepé sensualmente por la cama hasta llegar a él. Le di una acaricia descarada, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos—. Además la película no ha comenzado.

—Bella…—gruñó despacio comenzando a rendirse a las sensaciones que mis caricias le provocaban.

—Podemos romper "la regla", sólo por esta vez —propuse relamiéndome los labios, dándole una mirada inquisidora—. Promete guardar silencio.

—Lo prometo —Afirmó apresuradamente.

Al parecer hoy era el día de "las promesas de Edward"

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

Agradezco con mucho cariño a mi hermosa, adorada y amada SolCullen, mi mou! por ayudarme a corregir ésta locura.

Espero que hayan disfrutado y reído tanto cómo nosotras haciéndolo.

Besos de bombón


End file.
